Let's Switch Partners
by jojothebookworm
Summary: Farkle must attend a friend of the family's wedding where his parents plan to set him up with his family friend, Riley. But Farkle remembers Riley, the goofy weird wack-a-doodle who had a huge crush on him. He enlists the help of Smackle to pretend to be his fake girlfriend. Things do not go as he planned.
1. Will You Be My Wedding Date?

**A/N:** Hey, you guys. This is the new riarkle fanfiction I was talking about. So, I'm pretty well known for not continuing stories... But that's usually because I don't have the entire plot worked out and then I get writers block. This time is totally different because I really thoroughly planned this one. Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom when you finish because I have some important to share with you guys. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

* * *

" _Please_ ," Farkle whined. "I'm beggin you. You're the only person I have to ask."

"That's not true," Smackle replied, "You have plenty on girl friends. What about— or have you asked— can't you just—" Smackle sputtered out. She was stumped.

"Hah! I was right. You _are_ the only person I can ask," Farkle said triumphantly.

"I guess I could ask Zay if it's okay, " Smackle finally relented.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Farkle repeated over and over again while he gave Smackle a huge hug.

His parents were forcing him to go to the wedding of a Matthews, and he just knew that if he couldn't find a date, they'd set him up with the Matthews' daughter, Riley. It's not like he hated Riley. It's just that the last time he saw her, she was wearing her princess crown around the school forcing the boys to is her so she could find her prince. And anyways, what right did his parents have for setting him up anyways. He was only 23. He has time to find a girlfriend eventually. He just wants to have a little fun first.

"Get off me you weirdo," Smackle yelled. She pushed Farkle off of her shoulders. "I have a boyfriend, your best friend, in fact, and therefore, we cannot fall in love."

"Please, Smackle. I think we've long established that we don not —"

"I wasn't finished," Smackle interrupted. "There will be rules set in place to avoid anything from happening between us. You may only give me pecks on the cheek; you may put your hands here," Smackle pointed to her shoulders, "and here," Smackle held her waist. "Oh, and Zay must be in attendance at all times."

"At least one kiss on the mouth in front of my parents, and I'm in." Farkle puts his hand out for a shake.

"Okay let's do this thing." She shakes his hand.

Farkle starts to vacate Smackle's apartment when he realizes that he left out an important detail.

"Oh and Smackle, I may have forgotten one important thing," Farkle squeaked out.

Smackle just stared at him with a blank, annoyed stare.

"The wedding is over three days. Thanks. Love you. Bye." And Farkle slammed the door behind him.

"FARKLE!" Smackle screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is just the first scene of the work. I want to see your responses to it before I continue to write more heavily. Don't forget to leave a review, so that I can judge how much you like this fic. Also, be sure to leave any ideas that you'll like to see featured in this piece. I already have the whole thing planned out, but I can always add in a scene or two if your idea fits and is good enough. Also, I really want to know if I should know if I should keep this entire fic is Farkle's pov and then write another fanfic in Riley's pov or if I should just do both in this fic. Put your answer in the review or check out my poll. Finally, I'm hosting Girl Meets Movie Night on Tumblr this weekend for it's final installment, and we'll be watching the Notebook. You can find more information about the event in my profile. Thanks for reading you guys, and don't forget to review.

\- **The Bookworm**


	2. Let the Shenanigans Begin

**A/N:** The story continues. I decided to keep the story in third person limited. That means that you'll only see the story through Farkle's eyes and his distorted lens. He doesn't know the full story, so don't trust every word he says because he's an unreliable narrator. I'll probably make another fanfic through Riley's eyes, but only if it's highly demanded. Thanks for sticking with this story you guys, especially if you know my history. Enjoy!

* * *

"And when were you going to tell us about this girlfriend of yours Farkle?" Jennifer asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Farkle was currently sitting in his parents expensive apartment downtown for breakfast, telling them about his new "girlfriend". Unfortunately, his parents never had any other children, leading to him being the focus of every conversation when he came to visit them. This inconvenience unfortunately means that they got to the topic of his girlfriend, something he was trying to avoid, very quickly.

"Well… it's just that I didn't think you'd guys be _that_ interested in my love life," Farkle muttered as he stuffed eggs in his mouth, hoping to whatever god existed that this conversation was coming to an end.

"And when will we get to meet her?" Jennifer continued.

"Umm. You'vekindofmetheralready" Farkle rapidly spilled out of his mouth. He really really hoped they wouldn't ask who it was.

"Oh really? Who is she?" Stuart asked.

"You know what? I think I'm done eating here. I think I'll just meet you guys downstairs in the car. Or even better… I can meet you guys at the wedding," Farkle then jumped out of his seat and started to head for the door. That was until he was stopped dead in his tracks by his mom, staring him down with her fierce glare.

"Farkle? Who is this girl?" Jennifer asked in a firm tone.

Suddenly the doorbell rung. Jennifer turned around to open it and find Smackle behind the door holding a suitcase.

"Hello Mrs. Minkus. I'm here to accompany your son to the wedding of a family friend that I do not currently know the name of," Smackle asserted. The door was then slammed in Smackle's face and Jennifer turned sharply around.

" _Her_ ," Jennifer said.

"Oh come on mom. I know you didn't like Smackle the first time she came over for dinner that one time, but she's changed a lot since then," Farkle whined.

"I thought you two were just friends."

"Well me and Smackle developed feelings for each other and I'm not okay with you disliking her so much. Just give her a chance," Farkle pleaded.

"I think you shouldn't base your perception of her based on one interaction with her Jennifer," Stuart inserted.

"But-" she tried to retaliate.

"Aren't you glad he _has_ a girlfriend," Stuart countered.

"Hey," Farkle interjected. Then Stuart glared at Farkle and Farkle shut up.

"I guess we can see how this weekend goes," Jennifer relented.

"You guys know that I can hear you through the door right," Smackle yelled.

"I think that's my cue to leave. Bye you guys," Farkle said. Then he walked opened the door, took Smackle's hand, and proceeded to walk as quickly as possible out of that damned apartment. Man, when will his parents ever be able to be proud of his fake decisions.

* * *

They were standing outside the venue where the rehearsal dinner was being held.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Smackle asked.

"Yeah, it'll definitely work. Absolutely," Farkle said with less confidence.

"This better work because I'm not just lending you my girlfriend for a weekend for you to mess it up," Zay responded.

"Okay, okay. Let's just go in and get this over with," Farkle states and walks through the doors.

Inside, the venue looks magnificent. Fairy lights hang near the ceiling and there is cream colored drapes near the windows. The hardwood floors shine and the chandelier is the centerpiece of the room.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Smackle awes. Farkle takes her by her hand and leads her to the table that they'll all be sitting at.

"Okay, so remember the plan," Farkle whispers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've all been friends since we were little, which is true, and I started to date Zay, which is also true, but we broke up, which isn't true, and then sometime along the way, you and I started to go out, which is untrue, and Zay is perfectly okay with it, which is also untrue," Smackle recited from the top of her head.

"Did you mention how I'm still not okay with this?" Zay interjected.

"Yes, Zay. You've mentioned that you're not comfortable with this since we've been in the car. But you love me and respect that I don't have feelings for your girlfriend and just want to fool my parents, right?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zay relented.

"Great then nothing should go wrong," Farkle stated confidently.

"You're right. Nothing will go wrong because you're going to behave. Right, Farkle?" a voice said from behind him. Farkle turned around to find Riley behind him. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress and her hair was in curls the softened her face nicely.

"Oh, hey Riley. Didn't see you there?" Farkle sharply got up from his chair to shake her hand. "How much of that did you here?"

"Not enough to know what you're planning. All I know is that you better not do anything to mess up this rehearsal dinner. I worked very hard with Morgan to make sure this goes perfectly," Riley asserted.

"Oh, no we weren't planning on -"

"Just don't do any shenanigans okay," Riley pleaded. Then she left to go join a table closer to the groom and bride.

That was the first time Farkle had seen Riley since high school graduation. Man did she look and act different. It's like she'd grown up until a whole different being. He watched how she interacted with the guests, and in comparison to how she treated him, it's like he was some random stranger at this rehearsal dinner. It's like she expected him to mess up this rehearsal dinner, as if she hadn't been the one to get into shenanigans while they were in high school. He looked over at Zay and Smackle and realized that he had left them alone for too long. They were starting to flirt with one another.

"Hey, you two," Farkle shouted quietly. "None of that while we're here. We're trying to fool my parents remember?"

"Fine," they both whined in unison.

All three of them continued to speak with one another and other people as they began to arrive at the venue. They were in the middle of a deep conversation about the possibility of humans having to move to Mars when Farkle was tapped on his shoulder again. He turned around to find the culprit, Riley.

"I need help setting up the buffet and your mom said that you could help," Riley stated in annoyance.

"Of course, she said I would help," Farkle muttered. His mom wasn't happy with Smackle and was probably still trying to pimp him out to Riley. "I'll be back you guys," he said to Zay and Smackle. Then he glared at them with a knowing look. They better not do anything that would throw his parents off. He followed Riley to the table where they were setting up all the food.

"I need you to pour this chocolate into the chocolate fountain. You can do that without any problems right?" she challenged.

"Yes, Riley. I can do simple tasks. I'm not a baby, you know."

"Great. I'll set up the treats that you can dip in the fountain." Riley left to get the treats. It's like she doesn't have any faith in him. He wishes that she would stop talking to him like a child.

Riley return with three boxes of treats and proceeded to set them up.

"Hey, what's your problem with me?" Farkle asked.

"I don't have a problem with you. It's just that I don't know why my parents even invited you to this thing," Riley said with a sting. "It's supposed to be family only."

"Well, your mom and dad are really close with my mom and dad. Doesn't that make me family?" Farkle continued.

"Humph. Some kind of family you are?" Riley vexed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Farkle turned around to talk to Riley face to face. Unfortunately, he also had the tub of chocolate still in his hands.

"Look what you did," Riley shouted at Farkle. Chocolate was sprayed on her dress.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Farkle apologized. "I think we could still get it out. Come on." Farkle took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He wet a cloth and tried to get the chocolate out of her dress.

"Can't you do anything right, Minkus?"

"I really didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. It's just that you were so angry at me and I just lost control of the chocolate."

"Just leave the dress alone. I'll go clean it up in the bathroom." Farkle followed Riley like a dog chases his tail as she headed to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, Riley was trying to get the stain out of her dress.

"What do you want now Farkle? Haven't you done enough!" Riley shouted. "This stupid stain won't come out! Ugh!"

"I'm really sorry Riley. I didn't mean to -"

"Save it," Riley interrupted. "You've already ruined my life enough, why don't you just get out or better yet, I'll leave. You stay. Just don't follow me." Riley was about to leave through the door when Farkle took hold of her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Wait! We're going to be with each other for the next three days, whether we like it or not, so we might as well talk right now. Why are you so angry at me Riley?"

At first Riley was silent. She didn't even look at Farkle. Farkle tugged her wrist so she would look at him. "Well, for one you spilled chocolate all over my dress. Plus, you..." she started.

But before she could finish, the door swung open behind her and at the door stood Lucas Friar, that football player who Farkle always saw in his history class but never got the chance to talk to Lucas. Lucas was the coolest person in their high school, and therefore, he didn't associate with Farkle and his group of friends.

"There you are Riley. Maya's having a problem with the DJ," he stated.

"Ok, I'm coming," she told him. "Bye Farkle. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

 **A/N:** That was a fun chapter to write. I hope it's not too expository because I've been trying to make my story more engaging. If you have any recommendations for what I could do to make this story better, write a review. Also, I'm looking for a beta to help me flesh out the way I write, so that I can sound more poetic and less expository. If you want to do that, please PM. Finally, Girl Meets Movie Night was postponed until this Saturday, so if you still want to do that you can. We'll be watching the same movie, so check out my profile for that. Don't forget to review because I want to know if you guys like this story and if I could do anything to improve it. If you don't like something, tell me why. If you like something, tell me why. If you want a specific scene, then put it in the review or PM me because I might include it in the story.

 **-The Bookworm**


	3. Can We Talk?

**A/N:** I am back with another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy getting acclimated to college. I've had writer's block with this chapter, but I'm pretty happy how this turned out. Enjoy!

* * *

Farkle quickly ran after Riley but was met with a head full of blonde hair.

"Um, could you excuse me? I'm trying to talk to Riley," Farkle said.

"Sorry. Riley is busy right now," Maya said barely acknowledging Farkle.

"Busy with what?" Farkle whined.

"With something that's none of your business," Maya retorted. Farkle could tell that Maya was lying. He was just about to accuse her of such when he saw Smackle talking to someone he knew she shouldn't be talking to. "Fine," Farkle said and ran over to Smackle.

"Hey, where have you been, boyfriend?" Smackle awkwardly punched Farkle on his arm. Smackle was not great at this whole pretend girlfriend thing. "I was just talking to Riley here about how we got together."

"Oh, you were, were you?" Farkle squeaked. He and Smackle never had enough time to discuss the details of their relationship. This should be great, he thought.

"Yeah, she was," Riley interrupted. "You know, I haven't seen Smackle since high school, so I was just wondering how you and her got together, especially since the last time I saw her, Zay was wrapped around her finger."

"As I was saying earlier, Zay and I realized early on into our relationship that Farkle and I were more compatible, so we decided to mutually break up so that I can see where this goes." Smackle quickly responded.

"Um… Riley, I was kind of wondering if we could talk?" Farkle stammered out.

"I have to go help… the cooks in the kitchen. Maybe later?" Riley choked out as she got as far away from Farkle as possible. Farkle tried to run after her but was stopped by Smackle.

"How are you supposed to be my pretend boyfriend if every time I turn around you're conversing with Riley? I thought the whole point of this arrangement was to get you away from Riley."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but she was about to tell me something important earlier when we were rudely interrupted by Lucas 'the football player' Friar. He keeps staring at me like I'm some kind of threat."

"Well maybe he has a problem with guys trying to hang out with his girlfriend."

"Wait, Lucas is Riley's boyfriend?" Farkle was astonished. He never expected them to end up together. If anything, he would've predicted that Maya and Lucas would eventually become an item, especially since he always saw them hanging out 24/7.

"What? Are you jealous?" Smackle mocked.

"No, I'm not jealous Smackle. I just never expected them to go out," he replied.

"Well they are, so stop thinking about Riley and start acting like you're my boyfriend or soon Riley will find out you're lying, and your parents will start trying to set you up again."

As the night wore on, Farkle continued to try to talk to Riley with no avail. He didn't know what to do. How was he going to figure out what Riley wanted to tell him? It's not like Riley would ever talk to him alone again. He needs someone who's close to her to tell him the deets; and that's when the idea hit him. He went up to Smackle to ask her to dance.

"I'd love to Farkle."

"Smackle, I need to ask you for one more favor."

"What is it this time?"

"It's nothing too bad… I just need you to become one of Riley's closest friends, get into the bachlorette party, and figure out why she's so mad at me."

"Oh, so it's not that hard," Smackle said ironically. "Why don't you just ask me to find the solution to world peace."

"Please…" Farkle whined.

"What's with you with this girl. First you recruit me to be your pretend girlfriend so that she won't bother you and your parents won't set you up with her, now you want me to become her best friend so you can get to know her better. Is your mind working okay?"

"My mind is working perfectly fine. I just don't want Riley to be mad at me since we have to spend the next three days together," Farkle said. "I promise if you do this for me, I'll owe you a big favor."

"Fine," Smackle relented.

* * *

One day later, Farkle was hanging out with Lucas Friar on a party bus because unfortunately, they both were invited to the Bachelor party. Lucas Friar, a person Farkle never thought he'd know or get together with Riley.

"So, how did you and Riley get together?" Farkle asks.

"None of your business," Lucas responds. Farkle guessed he wasn't going to gain any information from Lucas tonight.

"Why are you so obsessed with her anyways?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not; I'm just worried that she hates my guts and I don't know why, especially because I haven't seen her in ages."

"Well, you don't need to know why Riley is mad at you. Just leave her alone."

* * *

Farkle waited nervously in his apartment. Smackle was expected anytime back now. How long did it take to drive from the party bus to his apartment? The doorbell was finally rung and Farkle let Smackle up into his building.

"So, what were you able to find out?" Farkle asked as Smackle stood at the doorway.

"I don't think you're going to like it," she replied.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really hard to write this one because I wanted to proofread it to make sure that everything made sense logically and that there were few grammar mistakes. I already have an outline for the next 2 chapters and I'm going on winter break after my finals this week, so I'll most likely update and finish this story in the next two weeks. In other big news, I have two new fanfictions in the works. One is a lucaya one-shot from a prompt that I received before I left for college but never got the chance to finish it because of college. Another is a Stydia fanfic that's a part of the Secret Santa gift exchange in the Stydia fandom. I'll be posting that as soon as it's released by the Secret Santa tumblr. Don't forget to read and review.

The Bookworm


	4. The Revelation

**A/N:** This is second to last chapter. I gained inspiration to finish this fic after talking to a friend this weekend who really inspired me to finish my first series fanfic. I hope you really enjoy!

"She called you a bully," Smackle stated right out of the blue.

"She called me what?!" Farkle exclaimed.

Smackle explained what she had heard on the bus ride to the club. After expertly infiltrating Riley's bachelorette party party, Smackle soon became one of Riley's closest friends when she began to question the nature of her and Farkle's relationship. As they discussed further, Smackle was able to ask the question she was dying to hear an answer from, why she was so cold towards Farkle. She soon revealed that she felt bullied by Farkle during high school because he used to treat her so meanly during it. Whenever she tried to be his friend, he would reject her advances and be the coldest to her whenever she was even near him.

"But I thought that all those years ago that she was really into me. She kept calling me weird pet names and would get super close to me and made super cute faces at me and even made me a bracelet so that I would be nicer to her," Farkle explained.

"Self-absorbed much," Smackle replied. "All those actions were the way Riley makes friends. She a super friendly person dummy. She even gave me the nickname on the way over to the club. And that friendship bracelet was obviously a friendship bracelet, you idiot!"

Was Farkle really that misguided? Did he actually not know what it meant for a girl to not be crushing on him versus a girl trying to be his friend? The answer was yes. The only girl friend that he had ever made was Smackle, and she was so different from all the other girls. Gaining little to no affection from Smackle that was similar to the affection Riley gave to all of her friends, he wasn't used to girls being affectionate to him in order to be his friend. Farkle couldn't believe he was so misguided all these years and had to sit down to take a break from the revelation. Smackle went to sit beside him.

"It's not your fault you're inept with about girls. But let me tell you think one fact: I think Riley's still willing to forgive you. I bet that if you went up to her today and said that you're sorry and explained yourself that she'd be willing to forgive you," Smackle advised.

"But how do I even do that if she won't talk to me," Farkle asked.

"I think I know a way…" Smackle then explained her plan.

* * *

Farkle moved into position. He was located in the bathroom that he and Riley both went into because he messed her dress at the dinner party. They were setting up outside for the wedding and Smackle was supposed to bring Riley in here in order to get a stain out of her dress that Smackle "accidently" placed there. He heard voices outside the door.

"Wow, both you and Farkle seem to be klutzes at this wedding," a voice like Riley exclaims.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Smackle apologized as she opened the door to the bathroom. "And sorry about this too," Smackle continued as she pushed Riley into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Ow, Smackle! That -" Riley soon noticed that there was another person in the room. It was Farkle and she was furious. She tried to open the door but it Smackle somehow managed to lock it from the outside. "Let me out Smackle," Riley yelled.

"Not until you talk to Farkle," Smackle replied. After trying some more pushing, she eventually relented. "Fine," Riley conceded. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked Farkle.

Farkle was afraid. He didn't know how Riley would react, especially after being thrown into a room with the one person she definitely didn't want to talk to. But he knew he had to try to apologize and make things right. He couldn't have Riley be mad at him any longer.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. When we were in highschool, I thought that you had a crush on me, so I was really mean to you so that you wouldn't like me. So when my family and I was invited to this wedding, I made Smackle pretend to be my girlfriend so that you wouldn't be into me and my family wouldn't force us together. But Smackle told me yesterday that you were just trying to be friendly to me, and I was just a self-obsessed jerk who couldn't see past himself to see that. So I'm really sorry that I treated you horribly in high school and I hope that we can still be friends," Farkle blurted out.

They sat their in silence for a very long time with Farkle staring at Riley waiting for an answer and Riley staring at Farkle with a reaction that Farkle couldn't really make out. Was it anger or just pure shock. It turns out it was a combination of those things with a little tinge of something more as Farkle soon realized when Riley brought his head down and kissed him.

 **A/N** : Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this chapter and tell me what I can do to improve my writing if you notice any errors or have any tips. Thanks so much!


	5. The Aftermath of the Kiss

**A/N** : This is the last chapter you guys. Hope you enjoy!

Farkle was shocked to his core. Riley just kissed him and then ran out of room right after. Farkle wondered why did Riley kiss him? "Doesn't she hate him? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" he thought. Farkle had to found out what was going on.

Trying to clear up his mind, he left the bathroom in search of Smackle who had somehow managed to leave some time between him apologizing to Riley and Riley kissing him. He needed a friend's advice, and unfortunately, she and Zay were the only true friends he really had.

"Could everyone please join us. The wedding is about to start," he heard Maya said from across the room. Farkle would just have to wait to get some answers.

The ceremony was beautiful, but Farkle was up as soon as it was over, trying to look for Riley while the reception took place. He couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to go outside to get some fresh air when he found her sitting outside, looking up at the stars. Farkle went up to her, sat down, and asked,

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I don't know," Riley replied. Riley started to bite her tongue, something she only really did when she was nervous. "I guess it's because I really still do have a crush on you from high school." Farkle was shocked. He was right. But before he could respond, Riley continued, "And before you say anything, yes, you were right. But when I first interacted with you, I really did want to be your friend. But as I tried to get to know you, you got more annoyed and more mean. And instead of being your friend, I began to loathe you. That was until you apologized and all these feelings came flooding back."

Farkle didn't know what to say. On one hand he was happy that she was being honest and that he was right and on the other hand he knew he couldn't gloat because he slowly started to realize that he may have feelings for Riley too. And that didn't even make much sense because she was Riley and he barely knew anything about her.

They sat there in silence under the twinkly stars of the night for five awkward minutes. Riley was looking down at her nails and Farkle was looking at her, searching for a response that he couldn't formulate. And then someone interrupted them.

"Riley, you were called inside. It's really urgent," Maya called from behind them.

"I have to go Farkle. I'm so sorry that I kissed you, and I hope that after all of this we can still be friends?" Riley said as she stood up to leave. Farkle nodded his head, unable to answer after all that happened. He let Riley leave as he continued to look out to the night sky and contemplate.

* * *

The next day Farkle called Smackle and asked her to come over immediately. He had some questions that needed to be answered. Like where Smackle had mysteriously disappeared to, and what should he do about Riley?

"What do you want Farkle?" Smackle growled. She was still asleep when Farkle had called her.

"Why are you so angry? I should be the one who's upset. You left last night in the middle of the plan!" Farkle retorted.

"I only left because I heard you apologize and thought that you two had worked it out. Plus, Zay wanted to have some alone time. We haven't had much of that since you've been using me as your girlfriend," Smackle said. "Anyways, what happened after I left. Did you get slapped? Did she forgive you?"

"She kissed me," Farkle stated flatly.

"Wait, she kissed you. I thought that she didn't like you." Smackle was appalled. Farkle explained what Riley told him and their discussion under the big starry night.

"And you sat there and said nothing?!" Smackle then decided to give Farkle a thwack to his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Farkle yelled.

"You're an idiot Farkle Minkus. Why didn't you tell her you liked her back?"

"I didn't - wait, how did you know that I liked Riley?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious with you looking and being obsessed with her for the past weekend. Also, you were super obsessed with getting her to dislike you in high school," Smackle stated matter factly.

"Exactly! I didn't like her in high school," Farkle said with a smug on his face.

"Which just shows how much you liked her. I remember in high school that you didn't want anyone to get to know you really well in high school because you were embarrassed about your parents and didn't have the best self esteem. You're also horrible at processing your emotions. Think about it. Have you ever even had a serious girlfriend?" Smackle continued.

Was that really true? Did Farkle push people away on purpose? Well, it couldn't be true because he had Smackle and Zay. Okay, he admits the reason he and Smackle are only really good friends it that they grew up with one another and that Zay just tagged along because he had a huge crush on Smackle. Farkle soon realized that he even pushed Riley away when he refused to answer her last night. He had to talk to Riley as soon as possible.

"Thanks for the help Smackle," he said as he quickly left the apartment.

* * *

Farkle is currently in Riley's hallway, hyping himself up. To say the least, he's a little nervous to go inside and face Riley, especially after the way he treated her last night. But he knows logically it's for the best and tries to convince his body to comply with that conclusion. That is until he hears someone coming outside of Riley's door (he got the apartment number from Smackle who had briefly stayed there before the bachelorette party). He tries to blend in with his environment by going up to one of the doors and acting like he actually lives in the apartment building and ends up overhearing this conversation.

"Love you," a male voice says and gives a kiss to the girl on the inside. Farkle takes a peek and soon realizes that it's Lucas who's walking down the hallway. Right! Riley had a boyfriend. Did she tell him that she kissed Farkle? Was the kiss an accident? It must've been since they're still together. How could Farkle go in there and tell Riley that he likes her? But then he remembers that he has to make things right with Riley, even if it meant them just be friends.

Farkle knocks on the door quietly at first, unsure of if he even wants to do this. When he doesn't get a response, he knocks once more, more forcefully this time.

"Did you forget something Lu -" Riley starts to say before she is stopped in his tracks. Riley's eyes bulge out. Farkle soon feels uncomfortable and decides to speak up before he loses his courage.

"Is it okay if I come in to talk to you Riley?" he asks.

She opens the door to him and as he steps in, he notices Maya on the couch. "Maya lives here? Well, it makes a little sense, since they're best friends and all," he thought.

Maya looks behind Farkle and then quickly says, "I'll just give you guys some alone time." She then rushes into what he presumes is her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Riley asks. Farkle turns around to meet her and soon realizes how close they're standing next to one another. He decides it might be better to sit where Maya was sitting to continue their conversation.

"Um… well, I kind of didn't give you an answer last night, and I just wanted to clarify that I'm totally okay with us being friends. And I also know that you have a boyfriend, so I won't be in the way of that," Farkle begins as he sits on the couch.

"What boy- oh… Lucas," Riley suddenly remembers. Could she have forgotten him so fast. He just left the apartment, Farkle thought. "Well, since we're friends now, I think I should tell you something about my relationship with Lucas."

But before Riley could finish Farkle interrupted her saying, "Yeah, and as I said before, I won't be a problem. It'll be like our kiss never happened. Wait, you didn't tell him that it happened, right? Because that would be an awk-"

Farkle never did get to finish his sentence because that's when Riley decided to swoop in and kiss him to shut him up. This kiss was longer and much more intense than the last one. Riley's lips were soft and sweet like cherries. He felt like he could kiss her and stay in this moment forever. But alas the moment didn't last.

"Oh, okay. I did not expect to walk into that," Maya interrupted.

Riley and Farkle very quickly separated from each other and Riley started giggling. "Sorry Maya. It just happened."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'll just be on my way." And with that Maya left the apartment.

"Where did that come from?" Farkle asked Riley when she finished laughing.

"You didn't let me finish. Lucas and I aren't dating. I was planning on going to the wedding on my own, but then I saw you there. I wanted some protection from you once my parents told me that you were coming to the wedding, so when I was talking to Smackle, I made the decision to tell her that I was dating Lucas once she told me that she was dating you. Lucas is really dating Maya, and Maya let me borrow Lucas for the wedding," Riley said all in one breath.

"Oh," Farkle said. He still didn't know what to say. What did Smackle tell him to say.

"I can understand if you don't like me that way Farkle," Riley said in response to the silence.

"No - it's not that. I really like you Riley. I'm just dealing with this whole processing feelings thing," Farkle replied. He then proceeded to tell her what Smackle told him earlier that day and his realizations about how he pushes people away.

"Oh. Well, why don't we take things slowly and get to know each other better first. It's clear that we need to communicate better with one another and need to stop jumping to conclusions about the other," Riley responded to his news.

"So, we're dating now?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, we're dating now."

They sealed their conversation with a kiss.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N** : Thank you for getting to the end of this fic. I had such a great time writing this and am currently finishing up a Lucaya one shot to upload by next week. I'd consider doing an epilogue if people really wanted it just so that we could explore how Riley and Farkle act as a couple. Please read more of my fanfics that I've worked really hard on. I'm on tumblr, twitter, and instagram as jourdannf and on youtube as Jourdann if you want to keep up to date with me and see more of what I'm doing. Please check out my profile(s) for more info.


End file.
